Sozinho, Não
by Eu Lyra
Summary: Desde o primeiro dia, eu senti curiosidade sobre o Leo. (Curta desde o ponto de vista do Gabriel)


Desde o primeiro dia, eu senti curiosidade sobre o Leo.

Ele foi a primeira pessoa cega que conhecí. Quando entrei na sala no primeiro dia de aula e vi a maquina de braille e notei o olhar vazio dele, a única coisa que eu podia pensar era cómo a vida devia ser diferente para ele, como devia ser dificil. Especialmente quando os meninos da turma zoavam ele pelo barulho da maquina de escrever. Será que ele não ligava? Será que não se sentía perturbado por eles?

Quando fui me apresentar em frente a turma e jogaram a bola de papel em mim e a sala encheu de risos, vi como ele se inclinou para a direita, encostando levemente na menina do seu lado e perguntando em voz baixa, quase impercitivel para mim, -O que aconteceu?-

Como deve ser, que as coisas aconteçam ao seu redor e você não tenha a capacidade de enxergar, de vê-lo? Como será? Frustrante? Deprimente? Fiquei com isso na cabeça em quanto preparava as minhas coisas para voltar para casa. Quase nem percebi quando a Giovanna perguntou – Você vai subir ou descer a rua?-

E assim eu fui junto com eles, observando como o Leo segurava firme no braço da Giovanna, deixando-se guiar por ela com a maior confiança do mundo. Até na conversa, ele se deixava levar por ela, ficando bem quieto enquanto ela me perguntava as coisas básicas, o que sempre se pergunta a um aluno novo. Só de vez em quando ele rompia o seu silencio, fazendo um comentario breve e tímido.

Chegamos na porta da casa dele e vi como o Leo automaticamente entregou suas chaves para Giovanna. Percebí que aquilo era uma rotina, um ritual, quase. Leo entrou dentro de casa e eu estava pronto para continuar a viagem com a Giovanna como companhia, até que ela me contou que já haviamos pasado a casa dela. Me despedí e continuei andando, me perguntando – Será que ela faz isso todos os dias? -

E assim foram passando os dias, mas a minha curiosidade não cesava. Na escola, sempre vía os dois juntos e sentia uma enorme vontade de me aproximar, de conversar, de conhecer eles – eles não, _ele _– melhor. Otras pessoas se aproximavam para convensar, puxar papo, mas se eu podia escolher eu ia na direção dos dois sem pensar duas vezes.

Pouco a pouco, o Leo foi tomando confiança. Giovanna continuava a ser a guia, mesmo na conversa, mas agora ele falava mais. Conversavamos sobre a escola, sobre os exames, etc, e aos poucos eu ia aprendendo um pouco sobre ele – como sua dificuldade em matemática. Como sería resolver equações de matemática em braille? Eu não fazia a menor ideia, mas me oferecí para ajudar mesmo assim. Se eu pudesse ser útil, se eu pudesse ayudar ele, melhor.

Passei a frecuentar a casa dele, a ser parte do circulo íntimo e pequeno dele. Voltavamos para casa juntos todos os dias. Com confiança, ele já me perguntava suas dúvidas sobre matemática e eu tentava explicar da melhor maneira possivel, mesmo não entendendo nada de braille ou o quão diferente era resolver a equação escrita desse jeito. Até brincar nos brincavamos, quando já não aguentavamos mais estudar.

Ainda lembro do dia em que eu fui quem guiou o Leo para casa. Faz tempo sentia curiosidade, queria saber como era estar no lugar da Giovanna, estar na total confiança dele assim como ela sempre estava. Admito que quando eu fiz a sugestão de levar o Leo para casa, não pensei que ele fosse segurar o meu braço assim como fazia sempre com ela. Mas quando ele pegou no meu braço, se ajeitou para ficar mais comfortavel, senti uma responsabilidade enorme y senti a confiança que ele tinha em mim. Receber a chave da casa dele e abrir a porta foi um prazer, uma demonstração do quão proximo nos haviamos tornado.

Não muito tempo depois, tivemos que fazer o projeto de Esparta juntos. Vi o desgosto da Giovanna ao não poder ser a dupla do Leo, mas eu estava mais que feliz. Não conhecia muito os outros garotos e me sentia muito mais á vontade junto com ele. E sem a Giovanna, eu finalmente pude fazer algumas das perguntas que tanto queria fazer, mas tinha vergonha na frente dela.

- Voce sempre foi assim? - E mesmo com minha falta de tato, ele mostrou seu bom humor e me respondeu com toda a naturalidade e confiança. Continuamos por um tempo falando sobre sua cegueira, como era viver assim, como ele se sentia com isso, etc... Até que sem pensar eu falei de algo que estava na minha mente faz algum tempo.

- Acho que ela gosta de você. - Fiquei um pouco sorpreso comigo mesmo, mas continuei o assunto por curiosidade. E mesmo com o Leo tentando terminar o assunto, eu continuei, me sorprendendo mais uma vez – e dessa vez muito – ao perguntar se ele gostava dela.

- Não. - Foi a resposta. Simples e sincera, com um sorriso grande e seus olhos vazios e cegos olhando para o nada. Mas naquele momento senti um alivio enorme, um sentimento que não sabia explicar o porquê estava se expalhando sobre mim. Confuso comigo mesmo, encerrei o assunto, joguei o lixo dos dois fora e sugeri irmos logo para casa dele para fazer o projeto.

Mas a confusão não parava por aí. Chegamos na casa do Leo e ele, inocente e sem pensar, começou a trocar a camisa na minha frente. Não sei no que deu em mim, mas eu olhei e depois não podia desviar os olhos. Quando ele virou para minha direção senti tamanha vergonha que acabei virando pro lado, olhando pro chão, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia me ver. Mas eu não deveria me sentir assim, não deveria ficar com vergonha. Ele só estava trocando a camisa, certo?

Logo que ele terminou de se trocar, falei sem pensar – Quente aqui, hein Leo – e logo quis me bater por dizer algo tão babaca, tão idiota. E sem ter tirado o moletom, fato que não foi despercebido por ele. Tirei ele rapido e o coloquei encima da cadeira, mas a vergonha continuava. Perguntei aonde era o banheiro para poder escovar os dentes, mas a verdade era que eu só queria sair daí antes de falar mais besteira.

Nervoso como estava, não era de se surpreender que eu acabei indo pro banheiro com a escova de dente na mão e sem pasta de dente. Voltei para buscar o que me faltava e me dei com algo que não imaginava. Leo. Cheirando meu moletom. A cena parecia tão intima e tão chocante para mim que eu nem falei nada, fiquei quieto na porta só observando. Ele acariciava y cheirava a vestimenta com um sorriso no rosto, uma expressão de enorme prazer e serenidade. Não podia parar de olhar e também não podia parar de pensar no que eu sentia aquele momento. Era um mistura esquisita de confusão, felicidade e incertidão, tudo junto com outros sentimentos que eu não podia identificar. Depois de um tempo não aguentei mais e voltei pro banheiro, gritando desde lá se eu podia usar a pasta de dente dele, já que tinha "esquecido" a minha.

Acabou que tudo me deixou tão nervoso que minha cabeça não estava funcionando cem porcento. Não terminamos o projeto. Voltei para casa cheio de perguntas – não sobre Leo, mas sobre mim.

E aqui estou eu. Debatendo, investigando, procurando uma resposta. Realmente, é só curiosidade o que sinto pelo Leo? Obviamente, agora meus sentimentos não eram apenas de curiosidade, havia também a amizade, a confiança que compartilhavamos. Mas agora até sobre isso eu tenho dúvidas. Refletindo sobre o decorrer dessas semanas e analizando os eventos de hoje... O que eu sentia não era mera amizade. O aperto no meu coração, a mistura de choque e felicidade ao ver o que vi hoje... Isso só podia ser uma coisa.

Acabei nem durmindo bem a noite.

Hoje iamos trabalhar outra vez no projeto, já que não haviamos terminado ontém. Era o combinado, mas eu já me sentia nervoso. Chegou o final da ultima aula e a ansiedade parecia se apoderar de mim. Vi a Giovanna e o Leo juntos e me aproximei, tentando me acalmar.

Sem pensar, o Leo se levantou e agarrou no meu braço. Meu nervosismo já estava em niveis altos e eu senti o olhar de choque (e inveja?) que a Giovanna jogava sobre meu braço. Olhei para ela e estava mais do que claro de que ela não estava feliz com a mudança. Eu sim, de certa forma, mas ao mesmo tempo estava desesperado por causa dos nervos, mas tentava com toda força de não parece-lo.

A caminhada foi silenciosa. A Giovanna, sempre a que iniciava y continuava as conversas, quase não falava e eu, do jeito que estava, quase nem podia falar por medo a que soubessem como me sentia por dentro. Leo nem parecia perceber, andando felizmente como sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

Nos despedimos da Giovanna e continuamos a viagem em silencio. Chegamos em casa e rapidamente terminamos o que restava do projeto. Pouco a pouco meus nervos se acalmavam e eu aproveitava cada instante que eu podia para olhar, estudar o Leo. Quando já não sabiamos o que fazer, eu pedi a ele se me podia ensinar braille. Ficamos por um bom tempo sentados, os dois juntos, com a mão do Leo levemente sobre a minha, guiando-a sobre o livro e me explicando o que estava escrito.

Acabei esquecendo o moletom, percebi ao voltar para casa. Não podia ir para casa dele busca-lo logo depois da aula. Então ele ofereceu trazer ele para escola no dia seguinte. Tranquilo, aceitei e encerrei o assunto. Continuei o dia normalmente, de vez em cuando conversando com o Leo enquanto a profesora não estava olhando. Não acompanhei ele até a casa por causa do dentista, mas mesmo na sala de espera o Leo não saia da minha cabeça. O olhar vazio dele, o sorriso tão ingenuo e lindo... Saindo do dentista, acabei andando até a porta da casa dele subconscientemente.

Toquei a campainha. A mãe dele me deixou entrar e eu rapidamente fui até o quarto dele, onde eu sabia que ele estava com certeza.

- Giovanna, não acredito que você me deixou sozinho depois do que eu falei. Mas tudo bem, eu sei que não é uma coisa simples de ouvir, mas poxa, te falo uma coisa daquelas e você me deixa sozinho esperando? E eu tenho certeza que voce comeu sobremesa! - Ele começou assim que eu entrei no quarto, visivelmente alterado. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas minha boca não abria. Minha intriga queria saber – O que voce contou pra Giovanna? Porque você esta tão alterado assim Leo? - e ao mesmo tempo eu via ele assim e sentia uma enorme vontade de abraçar ele.

- Olha, eu to aqui faz horas me questionando se eu devia ter te falado ou não que eu to apaixonado pelo Gabriel. - Nem pude olhar pra ele quando ele disse isso. Olhei pro chão instintivamente, com vergonha de escutar algo tão intimo e privado que não era para meus ouvidos mas ao mesmo tempo explodindo de felicidade. Eu podia escutar que ele continuava falando, mas nem podia escutar direito. Leo... O Leo sentia o mesmo por mim? Sentia o meu coração se acelerar, as minhas mãos começar a tremer. Eu não estava sonhando, né? Não estava escutando errado?

- Giovanna? - Ele perguntou e eu voltei para a realidade. Isso era real. Só o fato de ver o rosto dele, de lembrar o que ele acabou de falar... Não pude me conter, com ele me olhando daquele jeito tão confuso, tão inocente. Me aproximei e coloquei os meus labios suavemente sobre os dele. E depois eu fui embora. Voltei para casa andando com o maior sorriso no rosto, com as palavras do Leo ressoando num loop eterno na minha cabeça.

_Eu não estou sozinho_


End file.
